Present problems that this invention remedies:
When pouring liquids of various viscosities from a vessel, it is common for some of that liquid to drip over the rim of the vessel such that the outside of the vessel itself, and/or the surface upon which the vessel is then placed, may become soiled. By using the Never Drip and Never Drip with Strainer (with and without holes) spout accessory, drips and soiling can be eliminated. In addition, during the act of pouring, it is sometimes necessary to separate and drain liquids from solids. By using the Never Drip Strainer accessory, one may pour and strain without soiling a vessel or surface upon which the vessel is then placed.